


Rose

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: RoseSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Rose

Barbara shyly rolls out of the bathroom wearing her Batgirl suit and cape, it fit perfectly and the cape wasn’t getting caught in the wheels as she had feared. The Archangel and Rudy nodded their heads in approval, Neeccee smiles lovingly. Harley sets her bat down, picks up a rose she hands it to Barbara and tells her “you can wear that cape or not. You still get the job done because you’re part of a community with other human beings,” Harley looks around the room, she continued, “brimming with creative juices that flow like an endless river to the sea where there is no end to clever outcomes.” “You got this Barbara.”


End file.
